


Четыре раза, когда Доктору так и не удалось переспорить профессора Снейпа

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot





	Четыре раза, когда Доктору так и не удалось переспорить профессора Снейпа

 

1

\- Это отличный цвет, - обиделся Доктор. - Идеально подходит к моим глазам...  
\- Будь это так, он был бы у вас от... регенерации, - ехидно заметил профессор, снова уткнувшись в книгу.  
\- Люди часто меняют свою внешность.  
\- Люди вообще много всяких глупостей делают.  
\- Вы просто завидуете, - более серьёзные аргументы с ходу отказались придумываться.  
Северус хмыкнул, что-то пометив красным карандашом на полях.  
\- В самом деле, профессор, почему вам так не нравится рыжий цвет?  
Он всё-таки поднял глаза - чтобы увидеть, как радостно улыбающийся Доктор в синем халатике и стоптанных тапочках-зайцах, накинув на плечи полотенце, крутится около какой-то зеркальной дверцы на панели, приглаживая мокрые встрёпанные волосы.  
\- Он...гм... выглядит чересчур легкомысленно.  
\- И всё?! Профессор, вы просто зануда.  
\- Нет, просто я взрослый серьёзный человек. Вы не могли бы повосторгаться своим новым стилем в одиночку... где-нибудь подальше? Я уже третий раз перечитываю один и тот же абзац.  
Услышав возмущённое фырканье "В собственной ТАРДИС..." и удаляющиеся шаги, он едва сдержал довольную улыбку.

2

\- По-моему, отличное имя, - встав на четвереньки, Доктор попытался заглянуть котёнку в глаза. Тот демонстративно отвернулся.  
\- Прекратите дурачиться. Во-первых, Сплот - мужское имя. Во-вторых.... у вас что, совсем нет вкуса?  
\- Тогда Варежка.  
\- Господи, что вам сделало бедное животное?  
\- Опять не нравится? Почему?  
\- А почему не Грелка?  
\- Вам не угодить! Какое имя в таком случае предлагаете вы?  
Северус аккуратно присел на корточки. Котёнок сиганул к нему и принялся тереться о мантию.  
\- Минерва.  
Доктор ощутил сильное желание побиться головой об пол. Благо поза позволяла.

3

\- ...можно ещё расшатать петли и снять дверь, понимаете?  
\- Ага. А можно просто заставить её открыться.  
Доктор схватился за голову.  
\- Но вы сами сказали, что существуют специальные заклятия!..  
\- Их даже в Азкабане не на все двери накладывают. И сомневаюсь, что где-нибудь на Альтаире...  
\- А если вы потеряете палочку? Если магия вдруг перестанет действовать?  
\- А если вы потеряете отвёртку? Или, что случится вернее, сломаете?  
\- У меня есть запасн... Не морочьте мне голову! По крайней мере, мне не приходится кричать вслух какую-то глупую псевдолатинскую тарабарщину.  
\- И слава богу, с вашим-то выговором вы можете случайно целую планету отправить к праотцам.  
\- Да ну вас. Всё равно отвёртка лучше.  
\- В сущности, если нет крыши, ещё можно преодолеть дверь поверху. Вот так.  
\- Эй, что вы...  
\- Вингардиум Левиоса!

4

\- Весьма опасное произведение, - серьёзно заявил профессор. - У неопытного зрителя может создаться превратное представление о таких опаснейших существах, как тролли и драконы. И я гарантирую, что настоящее заклятие временной личины снять куда сложнее...  
\- О боже, это ведь просто мультфильм! Милая детская сказка о любви, добре, зле и непредвзятом мышлении! Северус, даже вы не можете этого не понимать!  
\- И графика паршивая.  
\- ..!  
\- Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от магглов...  
\- Чтоб я ещё раз сел смотреть с вами "Шрека"!..

_...и один, когда тот неожиданно с ним согласился._

На кладбище было сыро и туманно. Кладбища, особенно по утрам, Доктор не любил.  
У него и не было причин появляться на них. Те, кого он мог оплакивать, обычно не покоились в святой земле.  
Но это только он.  
\- Северус, - Доктор почувствовал - ему необходимо хоть что-нибудь сказать. - Северус, вы ничего не могли сделать. Просто не могли. Вы волшебник, но вы не всемогущи, вы... всего лишь человек.  
Лежащая на надгробии рука сжалась в кулак.  
\- Да, - медленно произнёс профессор, обернувшись, и Доктор вздрогнул - так странно и непривычно было видеть в этих глазах что-то помимо извечной спокойной усмешки. - Человек.  
Осенний ветер шуршал оголившимися ветвями.


End file.
